


Consort

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Chess (Board Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King watches the action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonstiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonstiles/gifts).



From his lonely vantage point, he watches her: a deadly royal progress. She is always moving: dashing, swooping, swift to capture and to kill, ruthless in her defence of him. She leaves his side often, and seldom returns before the day is done; none the less, his trust in her is infinite. He cannot afford for it not to be. He, hobbled by his own fatal dignity, can make but slow progress; he hides as much as he attacks, and around him his knights bleed and his castles fall. She is everything to him: sword, rock, consort, subject and queen.


End file.
